Christmas Night
by loofoca
Summary: Personne ne doit passer le réveillon seul...Deeks invite Kensi à passer le réveillon avec lui. Rien de romantique, enfin pas encore...


**CHAPITRE 1**

**Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fic sur Densi, j'aime bien ce nom! et j'espère que vous aimerez également. Je prévois 5 chapitres et effectuerais une mise à jour toute les semaines!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!**

**Bon le blabla habituel, cette histoire est bien la mienne mais pas les personnages...!**

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as récupéré tous les cadeaux d'Hetty dit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son véhicule.

-Le jeune homme rougit à l'allusion de sa partenaire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout il venait de lui dévoiler une part de lui qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu soupconner.

Qui aurait imaginer que le jeune charmeur, vantard et quelque peu agaçant aimait passer ses réveillons à rendre à ceux dans le besoin? Non vraiment personne.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège passager la jeune femme sourit à cette idée. Après tout il avait bien recueillit un chien destiné à un laboratoire, alors sous ses mêches rebelles et ce sourire enjoleur ce cachait vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et généreux se dit-elle mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait cette pensée;

-Alors chez toi ou chez moi lui dit-il?

-Pardon?

-Chez toi ou chez moi lui demandat-il à nouveau en poitant du doigt les boîtes de nourritures laissé par Maria la gérante du centre.

-Tu sais quoi, dépose moi chez moi, je te le laisse, je serais de mauvaise compagnie ce soir!

-OK, j'ai compris, si tu ne veux pas que je vois le bordel que tu as laissé dans ton appart on va chez moi, plaisanta-t-il!

Et avec un air plus grave il ajouta comme pour lui même, personne ne devrait être seule pour Noël.

-Je viens mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose

-Oui quoi?

-On ne parlera pas de Jack.

Il a sentit frissoner lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son fiançé, il ne l'avait jamais vu flancher jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même pas le jour où elle se tenait dans cette salle entouré de lasers pouvant exploser à tout moment. Les larmes lui montaient et comme pour les retenir elle bascula sa tête en arrière contre l'appuie tête.

-No problemo! lui répondit-il comme pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

II s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter de la glaçe et plusieurs packs de bières et reprit la route de son domicile. Alors qu'il s'approchait elle fut surprise de le voir tourner dans une zone pavillonaire, il se gara dans une allée près d'une charmante maison.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ils furent accueillit par Monty qui faisait des bonds et tournaient autour de Deeks, heureux de voir son mâitre pour sa promenade nocturne.

-Installe toi, il a des bières au frigo et du vin si tu veux, mais j'imagine que pour toi ce sera incontestablement la grimaçe lui dit-il à Kensi avec une grimaçce...

Je vais promener Monty quelques minutes. Mets toi à ton aise, si tu veux prendre une douche la salle de bain et au fond à droite.

-J'aimes pas trop ce que tu insinue là Deeks lui lança-t-elle!

Il éclata de rire et lui répondit;

-Tu viens de passer deux heures à nourrir des nécessiteux et des sans abris, sans vouloir être méchant tu n'imagines même pas tous les germes qu'il véhiculent mais bon je dis ça pour toi! Quoique ce serai mignon comme surnom "Crado Kensi"! Elle lui balança un coussin pris sur le sofa en représaille mais trop tard il avait déjà filer!

Pendant son absence elle en profita pour visiter la maison, à sa grande surprise son partenaire avait très bon goût, et elle rougissait à l'idée qu'il avait sans doute raison comparé à son appratement sa maison était bien mieux rangée. L'ensemble était très simple mais harmonieux. Deeks vivait comfortablement mais sans superflu, mais comparé à la maison de G il y aurait toujours trop de meubles. Elle fit le tour de la maison s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être la chambre d'amie, simple comme le reste de la maison mais chaleureuse. La jeune femme commençait à sentir la fatigue aussi bien physique que nerveuse de cette longue journée et se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien; elle ouvrit une porte qu'elle pensait être la salle de bain et se retouva dans ce qui devait être la chambre de son partenaire.

Elle n'osait pas y entrer après tout elle allait pénétrer son intimité, elle était piquée par la curiosité mais ne franchit pas le seuil, elle se contenta de détailler la pièce depuis l'entrée; la chambre se composait d'un grand lit en teck entourés de deux tables de chevets sur lesquelles étaient disposées deux lampes en fer forgé, sur l'un des mur se trouvait une planche de surf et juste au dessus on pouvait voir un diplôme de droit délivré par la très prestigieuse université de Stanford!

-Sacré Deeks quelle stratégie pour faire tomber les filles! se dit-elle.

Elle trouva la salle de bain et glissa sous la douche, l'eau bouillante était purifiante, elle lui faisait oublier la duplicité de Talbot et l'abandon de Jack. Jack, sa poitrine se ressairait lorsqu'elle osait y repenser, elle n'avait jamais été intime avec un homme , elle avait eu de brèves aventures, souvent sans réelle importance. C'était sans doute la fatigue de la journée, et le reflux de souvenir, une soudaine tristesse l'envahit et alors que l'eau glissait sur son visage, elle se laissa aller à quelques larmes. Elle aurait aimer être chez elle dans son lit où elle aurait pu se laisser allé et être misérable.

Elle était Kensi Blye et avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne pas ête faible, elle avait survécut à la mort de son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente puis elle avait vu 'éloigner et disparaître l'homme qu'elle aimait, tous ses èvènements avaient forgés la femme qu'elle est aujourdh'ui. Elle sortit de la douche se sècha puis décida de s'installer dans le séjour en attendant le retour de son collègue. Elle se servit une bière en sortit une pour Deeks et s'installa dans le canapé, elle alluma la télévision pour l'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard, il n'ya avait ques de la guimauve les soirs de réveillon! Tout sauf ça se dit-elle!

De retour de sa promenade Marty fila dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, propre et parfumé. Pendant ce temps Monty lui avait tenu compagnie, il faisait le beau pour obtenir quelques caresses de l'agent, décidémment ces deux là se ressemblait beaucoup.

Marty se faufila dans la cuisine et sortit les hors d'oeuvre, la glaçe pour sa partenaire qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'avaler de la nourriture solide ce soir. Il s'installa auprès d'elle dans le sofa et commença à parler de tou et de rien, elle avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler de son passé et il étant très discret sur sa vie privée, il le comprenait parfaitement. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures, il partagea avec la jeune femme son goût pour le jazz, ses expériences de flic dans cette belle cité des anges, il parla aussi de ces années à Stanford, de ces virées avec ses copains de fac à la recherche de sensations fortes.

-Deeks pourquoi tu as arrêté le droit? lui demanda t-elle soudain

-Je croyais que ce soir on n'évoquais pas le passé?

Elle sourit, et se dit qu'il savait comme elle préserver son intimité.

Deeks observa quelques instants sa partenaire puis se leva et l'entraina vers lui.

-J'adore ce morceau, es ce que vous m'accorderez cette danse Miss Blye?

Bien que réticence, elle s' exécuta et se colla contre le torse massif du jeune homme. Tous deux se laissaient berçer par la mé la tenait fermement contre lui, et humait le parfum de ses cheveux. A cet instant il oubliait qu'elle était sa partenaire, elle était simplement Kensi, une splendide jeune femme qui ne devait pas passer le réveillon seule à broyer du noir.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tu savait danser!

-Remercie ma mère elle voulait tellement que mon bal de promo sois parfait!


End file.
